1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical discharge machining and refers more specifically to structure for and a method of producing an electrode or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, electrodes for electrical discharge machining of metals have generally been machined from blocks of electrode material, such as graphite or the like. The machining of each individual electrode separately or even with copy machines, whereby a number of the electrodes may be machined simultaneously, is a tedious proces, wasteful of both man and machine time. In addition, the individual production of electrodes by the usual methods produces slight variations from one electrode to another or in the mounting thereof, so that the electrodes are not exactly interchangeable. Thus, a considerable amount of set up time is required to exactly align an electrode which has been individually machined and mounted with a workpiece when changing of electrodes is required.
In addition, with prior methods and tools for electrical discharge machining, it has often been necessary to machine a rough cavity with one or a series of electrodes after which a finish cut is made by a separate electrode. This is necessary due to wear of the electrode in the usual electrical discharge machine operation. Again changing of the electrode between a rough and finish or between two rough or two finish operations on a workpiece is wasteful of both man and machine time in set-up and changing and handling of the electrodes even if a quick-change system of tooling is used.